Fluffiness and Fangs
by i hate jacob black
Summary: I think I'll name you...Princess, Bella said to the white, fluffy creature occupying the passenger seat of her car.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or cats although I love all four.

Bella's POV

"I think I'll name you...Princess," Bella said to the white, fluffy creature occupying the passenger seat of her car.

Edward's POV

Bella said she had a surprise for me. I drove over to her house to see what she was talking about. Bella always made me curious. Especially since she never does what is expected. But, still. It's not like she would buy a cat or something.

I opened my car door and knocked on her door. I noticed a weird smell though. I could smell someone else's blood in the house, but it didn't smell human. Or like a werewolf. Other than Charlie and Bella, who could there be in the house that's not human or a werewolf or a vampire?

Charlie opened the door. His face was all red and he couldn't stop sneezing. His eyes were puffy and swollen and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. "Hey-sneeze-Edward. I-sneeze-hope your not-sneeze-allergic to-sneeze, cough..." Charlie got cut off at the end by a violent coughing fit and then he started sneezing again. He ran away from the house and jumped in his cruiser and drove away. I was perplexed so I got in the house to see what happened.

Alice's POV

Priceless. You don't see cats act like that every day. After having that vision of Bella's new cat jumping on Edward and hissing at him, there's no way I would miss that. I could just go to Bella's house. I need to bring a video camera, though. Jasper and the rest of the family need to see it.

Bella's POV

Princess was so adorable! She was well trained and didn't scratch the furniture, she used the litter box, and she didn't even eat food from the kitchen! This was the perfect cat. If only I had known that Charlie was allergic to cats...

Edward's POV

I walked through the hallway and noticed two things. First, there was a cat in the house that didn't even hiss at me or run away. Second, Alice was outside with a video camera in her hand and looking through the window.

"Hi, Edward!" Bella said. She ran up and hugged me, but tripped on the way. I caught her before she fell down.

"Hi, Bella. Would you like to explain about the cat?"

"Oh, the cat. Well, I passed by a shelter on the way home from work and I wanted to adopt a cat. I found this cat which is really nice and cute and house trained so I got her and named her Princess. I think she likes you!" Bella said to me. The cat that "like me" was glaring at me-weird, I know-and warning me with my eyes that if I didn't behave, I'd be in trouble. "One second, I'll be right back. I just have to go get some more salt from the grocery store. I'll be back in ten minutes. How about you stay here with the cat, Edward? That way you two can be friends."

I looked at the cat again. This time, Bella was looking at Princess too, and the the cat was purring and stretching. Was it just my imagination?

"Bye!" Bella left the house and got in her truck and drove away. Alice was still ther with her video camera out and recording everything I did. I looked at the cat again.

The cat was hissing and she jumped on me, her claws grabbing on to my shirt. Great. Now Alice would have to take me shopping to replace it.

I gently pried the cat from my clothes and set her on the ground. The cat resumed it's glaring.

When Bella got home the cat started purring again and curling up, appearing to sleep. I decided to go find Charlie and see if he's alright. Maybe he'll get rid of the cat if I asked him. He's allergic to it anyways.

Charlie's POV

Stupid cat. My allergies were getting better, but I won't be able to go home until the cat was gone. How can I get rid of the cat if I can't even be within ten miles of it? I saw a shiny, silver car drive up to where I was.

"Hi, Charlie," Edward said. "Did you know you were allergic to cats?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell Bella. Now I can't even go home," I replied. Maybe he could help me. It depended on whether he like the cat or not. "So, Edward. What do _you _think of the cat?"

"I don't like cats very much. I had bad experiences with them," he replied.

"Really? What happened?" I asked, wondering what a cat could have done to _him. _

"My parents were killed by a...mountain lion," he said, sounding sad. I hardly noticed the pause before he said mountain lion. I wonder what it meant?

"I'm so sorry," I said, sincerely. No wonder he didn't like to talk about why his parents died. "Do you want to get rid of the cat?"

"Yes, but what if it upsets Bella? I would rather she was happy," he answered. Did he really mean that?

"Well, I can't live with the cat, so can you pick the cat up, put it in a kennel and drive it to Oregon or California?"

"I could do that. Alice does want to go to Los Angeles, so maybe we could take the cat and put it in a pound there," he replied.

"I was joking about California. It's too far away."

"Well, I was serious when I said that Alice wante to go to LA."

"Okay, well if you could go to the house first to get rid of the cat before I come home, I'd appreciate it."

"No problem, Charlie," he said.

Bella's POV

The cat was the best cat I've ever seen! I was so lucky to have gotten her.

Edward's POV

"Hi, Bella!" I said. I can't believe I had to trick Bella. "Alice wants to see you at our house."

"Oh, okay. Are you coming?" Bella asked. She looked a bit scared. I would be too if the last time Alice wanted to see me she covered me in make-up.

"No, sorry. I have to do something. You'll find out soon, though," I answered. I couldn't believe she had to find out after coming home to a house without her cat.

"Fine, bye." She hated surprises and she knew that I know that she hated surprises.

"Bye," I repeated. I looked around the house for the cat that ran away as soon as Bella got out of the house. I turned the corner when something fluffy and white fell and landed on me. Princess startled me and I jumped backwords, hitting the wall. Now, I got the cat, but the wall has a human shaped dent in it.

I got out my cellphone and called Esme. I needed her help with the wall. "Hello? Esme? I need help. There's a large dent in a wall at Bella's house and it needs to be fixed before Bella or Charlie come home. I have to go bring a cat to LA, so I can't fix it. Could you please do it?"

"Sure, I'll be right there. Bye."

I jumped in my car and drove one hundred and something miles to LA. I got there the next day and I put the cat in a pound. I drove all the way back to Bella's house and was back the next day. I went in Bella's house to clean all of the traces of smell of the cat. When I opened the door, I saw Princess glaring at me.


End file.
